chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Break-Up
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Break-Up is the third episode in season two, which aired on October 13, 2008. It is the sixteenth episode overall. Synopsis Bryce Larkin returns in town with news of Fulcrum. Fulcrum has hired a wealthy software magnate named Von Hayes to decrypt information on a stolen data drive containing a refresh to the Intersect with highly classified information. Bryce and Sarah have to pose as a married couple at Von Hayes' dining party to steal back the chip, while Chuck has to pose as a waiter. Meanwhile, Morgan has an encounter with the Mighty Jocks at the Buy More. Full Plot Main Plot The episode begins with Bryce and Sarah making out against a wall in Bogota, Colombia. They carry a briefcase, Sarah grabs it, and they are chased by Columbian henchman. Bryce is grabbed at gunpoint. Sarah agrees to give the man the suitcase, but then shoots him in the head. Back to present day, and The National is playing. Chuck walks into the hotel room, and there's Bryce. Chuck walks home, throws his rose away, and is given a pep talk by Ellie and Awesome. Chuck is trying to deal as best he can. Casey and Chuck head to the Orange Orange's basement, aka as Castle, to meet Sarah for a new mission. A Fulcrum agent stole a chip with classified information. Bryce has learned that debutante Von Hayes has been hired to take the info out of that chip. He's having a party that night. Much to Chuck's chagrin, Bryce and Sarah will be playing a husband and wife. Chuck will be a waiter and try to flash on something. Chuck is dying inside. The microchip is hidden in the mansion, and Bryce and Sarah will snoop around and find it. Chuck learns that they will accomplish this by being “very affectionate.” At the yogurt shop, Sarah tells Bryce that they should keep things strictly professional this time. Bryce cradles Sarah's hand. Outside, Ellie happens to walk by and see this. It makes her sad. Prior to leaving for the mission, Chuck and Bryce discuss Chuck and Sarah's relationship. Chuck brushes off the idea they are anything more than professional colleagues. Sarah enters the room, dressed in a stunning reddish/salmon colored evening gown, and looking directly at Chuck, asks how she looks. Still seething from Ellie's news Bryce and Sarah had been holding hands at the Orange Orange, Chuck, in a fit of juvenile pettiness, tells Sarah he doesn't like the dress. It is obvious from her crestfallen expression Sarah wanted Chuck's approval. Bryce takes note of Sarah's hurt and realizes Chuck is jealous. Sarah, tough as nails Sarah, let a single cruel remark from Chuck hurt her feelings. Bryce realizes at this moment, Sarah is in love with Chuck, or at least has strong feelings for him. Bryce, Sarah and Chuck head to Von Haye's party. Hayes is an arrogant dude, and toasts himself. Chuck delivers a bottle of wine to Hayes' table, to see if he'll flash. He accidentally spills wine on Hayes' lap while watching Sarah and Bryce dance in an uproariously sexy manner. He then drops a bottle of wine as they make out in front of everyone. Hayes fires Chuck, but before he is escorted out Chuck flashes on the voice of a woman who asks Hayes if he has her microchip. She has killed a number of people, but we don't see her face. Casey orders Chuck to head back inside to get a look at the Fulcrum agent lady. He hides under a table and watches as the Fulcrum lady shoots Hayes' bodyguard dead. Hayes, panicked, drops his keys. The microchip isn't in his vault, like he's told the agent, but on his key chain. The agent hears Chuck talking to Casey, and points a gun at him. Hayes attempts to make his escape, but Bryce and Sarah see him. Sarah decides to try and save Chuck instead, leaving Bryce to go after Hayes, who gets into a silly expensive yellow convertible. Bryce watches as he drives away. Sarah gets into a shootout with the agent. She gets picked up by a henchman, and before they drive away she drops a high tech grenade on the road. Sarah sees it, pushes Chuck away. He's fine, but she's hurt. The next day, Chuck visits Sarah in Westside Medical hospital. Bryce loiters outside, incognito. Ellie watches on, appalled that Sarah's ex is acting like a stalker. Awesome decides to take care of it. He cares for Bryce's cut, and then asks about Sarah. He admits to being her ex, playing the cover, but inquires to how serious Chuck and Sarah is. Awesome informs him that they are indeed serious. Sarah is in love with Chuck, he says. Bryce confronts Chuck outside his house. Bryce is worried about Sarah – she went off mission. Bryce thinks that Sarah's feelings for Chuck will get her killed. Chuck assures Bryce that Sarah knows what she's doing. A henchman shows up at the hospital, is directed towards Sarah's room. Awesome shows up at the house and gives flowers to Chuck – he intercepted them because they were from Bryce. Except, they weren't. Von Hayes sent them to Sarah – he is scared and needs help. Chuck talks to him, plays it off well, and makes sure he still has the chip. He does. Later, Chuck tells Casey what he's done. He negotiated the return of the chip. Hayes will meet Chuck and Chuck only, he will receive full immunity and...he needs $4.5 million in unmarked bills. The henchman dresses as a doctor and checks up on Sarah. He is about to inject Sarah with something that's probably pretty bad, but she sees that his name tag does not match his face, so she beats the crap out of him and asks where his boss is. Casey, Chuck and Bryce are doing the meet up at the train station. Chuck has a large duffel bag with the money, Hayes has the chip. They muck up the exchange, and Hayes runs away when he realizes there are some henchman in the station. Casey runs after Hayes and the henchmen. Hayes runs up the train track, but is surrounded by the thugs for hire. They point their guns at him. Casey and Bryce show up, guns a-blazing. In the middle of the stand-off, Chuck arrives with the duffel of money. He negotiates a deal – the thugs take the money and leave Hayes with them. The thugs happily take the deal and leave. On the way out, Casey decides to try and go retrieve the money. Chuck and Bryce take Hayes out of the station, but Chuck is taken at gun point by the female Fulcrum agent. Hayes runs away. The lady demands the chip – she'll let Chuck go afterwards. Bryce puts down his weapon, but only after he glances Sarah in the background. Sarah points her gun at the agent, but she can't take the shot. She panics, but Casey is there to save the day, with Hayes and the money. Back at Castle, Sarah admits to letting her guard down, but insists she can protect Chuck. Casey doesn't seem to hear. Chuck meets her outside and insists that they could never have a future together. Later, Chuck goes into his bedroom and tries on sunglasses left behind by Bryce. Immediately, the glasses begin downloading the Intersect update into Chuck's brain, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. Chuck closes the episode by expressing his hatred for Bryce. (Originally posted by BuddyTV) Buy More plot At the Buy More, newly-appointed assistant manager Lester Patel tells Morgan Grimes to deal with the "Mighty Jocks", employees from neighboring sporting goods store, who are upset over being kicked out of the Home Theater Room. Led by Mitt (Michael Strahan), the bullies demand Sony PSPs, which Morgan nervously agrees to. When the Mighty Jocks later start trouble while playing sports games in the home theater room, Morgan stands up for himself and pours a drink over Mitt's head. Anna enters, twirling a pair of camera tripods like nunchucks and defeats Mitt. Casey does a background check on Anna, humorously wondering if she is agent material? Guest Stars * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Matthew Bomer as Bryce Larkin * Steve Valentine as Von Hayes * Bianca Chiminello as Juliette Trivia * The title of the episode is based on the ending of the episode, leading to Chuck breaking up with Sarah. * The line near the end where Chuck says, "...you're off somewhere in Paraguay quelling a revolution with a fork," is a reference to the movie Grosse Pointe Blank, where the protagonist, Martin Blank, says, "I killed the president of Paraguay with a fork." * Chuck's movement, like a tree being felled, as the Intersect glasses complete the update is a mirror of his collapse when he received the first Intersect email from Bryce in the "Pilot". Quotes Chuck: [puts on glasses Bryce left for him] Hmmm. Not bad. [looks at himself in the mirror] Chuck: Carmichael. Charles Carmichael. [gets the Intersect update; sighs; falls down] Chuck: I hate Bryce Larkin. Music * “Fake Empire” by The National * “Barracuda” by Heart * “Skinny Love” by Bon Iver External Links How to get over a breakup Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes Category:Bryce Larkin